Falkuz's Game Pictures
This is where Falkuz's game screenshots will go because he wants to share them with the WOOOOOORLD Shadow Louis Louis melds with the wall... Chillin' on the Couch 'Sup, bro? 'Bout to go for my morning jump. Sittin' in the Table Sittin' in the table! Sittin' in the table! Black in Back Back in black in back! Dungeon Portal AM I LUCKY OR WHAT Bad Spawn Falkuz made a big ship then made a creeper-faced airship attack that ship. The airship had a cage on it to hold prisoners. The cages were made specifically to hold spiders, and this spawned in it. Party Time Falkuz threw a party of darkness! Mob Disguise Falkuz AKA MartialArtix was using a mobdisguise on a server to become a creeper. This happened. Intertwined Towers Obsidian towers... UNITE! Bedrock Blocked These weird Ender Crystals are being blocked from the obsidian by bedrock. Hence the name, Bedrock Blocked. Member's Memories: Ectosomething The Member's Memories are four pictures taken during four weeks of free membership. Member's Memories: Pirate Pete Member's Memories: Undead Cow and Chicken Member's Memories: Nature Spirit's House "I spent a lot of time in Mort Myre or whatever that place was called because I like that type of place, where dangerous monsters could attack at any time like a revenant." --Falkuz Duncan's Creeper Tower Duncan's Creeper Tower, also available in shirt form! (For Duncan only) Don't Look The above picture's shirt form is what Duncan refers to as "that shirt." Duncan's Fortress - Version 1 Version 1 of Duncan's Fortress! Duncan's Fortress - Version 2 Version 2 of Duncan's Fortress! *Removed spikes! *Added Privacy Platform at the top! *Big blue "D" on the front! Tycoon Master There was a girl (Magicwalrus1231) who was super good at swordfighting there, so Falkuz managed to beat her. And he did this after spending a REALLY long time waiting for his money to get up to 10,000,000 (or was it 100,000,000!?) so he could get the DUCKEH STATUE! Ganging Up in Single Combat Look how old this picture is! This is way back when most of the world was single-combat. Wall-Hit Bandit This is also a really old one. Actually, most of these are really old. This bandit is hiding behind the wall! Chomp! Ouch! Walk on Hot Water Behold, the son of Guthix! Reap Rave See that? This is the most recent picture of the five RuneScape ones (well it was until January 10th or so). THEY'RE SO OLD (Halloween 2011, the best event in RuneScape history!) Bubble-Butt's Blood Move out of the way, Bubble-Butt! You're sitting on an Armadylean! Hard-working Man(nequin) setrace manakinrace Whiterun Massacre They say the killer of all these people was using the legendary Console. Fun Time kill moveto player kill moveto player Flyin' Giant Flyin' high again! Frozen in Time "It's surprisingly fun to just use the console to freeze people at random points during fights with all of them." --Falkuz Up in the Sky! It's a really big bird! It's a really big plane! It's... a GIANT!? Crash Landing BOOM! Shadowy Figure "I took this picture simply because it looks awesome." --Falkuz Sibling Rivalry Leave me alone, Britte! This is Your Brain on Savestates Don't do savestates, kids!